Return to Power
by manders forever
Summary: The original rangers try to gather for a simply reunion when a ancient power is released and they must team up with some new rangers. Old friends, new villains ancient powers tune in.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Return to Power

* * *

Author's Note: Hi I wrote this story because I was bored, and it came to me. I don't own anything related to power rangers but Darkness, Lady Nightmare and Kayla Hart are all mine. Hope you enjoy and if not then quit reading. Please read and review let me know what you all think.

Love Manders

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning

10,000 thousand years ago Darkness was at war with Zondon the white wizard. Zondon created sixteen powers in hopes to win the war against Darkness. These powers were known as Ninjetti spirits and they entombed Darkness and his daughter Lady Nightmare.

Darkness was entombed on the moon of earth spirited from his beloved daughter and future wife. Lady nightmare was stripped of her powers and entombed on earth resting among the future Egyptian princesses.

Beep Beep Beep-Beep Beep

2007 Egypt ruins:

Dr. Charles J. Bangles smiled as he neared the unmarked tomb, having searched for many years to find the power of alien focus and prove that Egypt was founded by ancient aliens. As he opened the tomb ancient marks warned passers of old power that corrupted the innocent and temped the strong.

He had found the holding area for Lady Nightmares powers he smiled to himself thinking today was the day he proved that aliens were real. As he brought the tools down to pry open the sarcophagus a gust of wind hit.

He looked up and a figure dressed in black stood in front of him. Stepping back he announced this was his finding and the figure should give up. However the figure stood still watching him.

Dr. Charles Bangles pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the figure; and fired. The figure moved out of the way and spoke finally.

"Dr. Charles Bangles you must leave now and forget this place ancient power of corruption lives here. And it must be destroyed." The figure said hoping he would leave however the good doctor only fired again replying.

"Never, I have spent a life time trying to prove that this power exists and aliens did live here once."

The figure shook its head and said "then prepared to be destroyed also." The figure knocked dr. Charles out and moved him to safety then returning to destroy the power. Hoping it would be the last of Lady Nightmare.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

3 months later:

Dr. Charles Bangles moved to the last of the unmarked tombs. The warning told of a dark witch who was entombed owning the power of insanity. He used his tools and found the book in which read how to wake the Witch.

Virgin blood must be shed on the tomb and a spirit of a girl given to lady Nightmare. Dr. Charles Bangles knew who he wanted to scarifies but infuriately she wasn't a virgin. He knew the neirboring villages had lots of girls of age who would be perfect to shed their blood.

He had his crew bring one of the girls to the camp, most figure he wanted to mate with her and then turn her into his servant. That night he took the poor girl into the tomb and slit her throat reading the ancient words to wake lady Nightmare.

A black light encircled the girl and soon lady Nightmare was standing there the girl dead at her feet. She took a deep breath and enjoyed being alive again, thinking of Darkness her lover. She took Dr. Bangles by the throat asking him questions until she was happy. Then she proceeded to the moon with him to waken her lover.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Dr. Kayla Hart was finally home. She worked as an archeologist and had spent two years off and on again in Egypt with Dr. Bangles. However the expedition was over and she decided to take some time off and relax.

She poured herself a glass of wine deciding to unpack tomorrow, she check her messages on the machine.

"you have 103 messages in you inbox." Replied the machine

She looked at the phone thinking who all would call know she was unattainable. The first message was from her dear old sister Kim Hart. The message simply stated she forgot Kayla left for Egypt this week and remained her to call home when she got back.

About 50 or so were from sell reprehensive trying sale things. About eight of then were from her reminders of she thought about while in the dig. There were about twenty from her friends.

The first was from Katharine Hilliard Scott a former ranger. She was calling to invite Kayla to a power ranger reunion. She left the details and information hoping for a reply soon. Not to surprise the next one was Kim asking her is she was going and nagging about why she should go.

Then again there was one from Kim now treating her to go and also stating she was calling in hire power with this threat. The next message played on to confirm the hire power; Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger who announced she must be there or they were join her in Washington.

The messages went on from other rangers asking her to go and she sighed it could be fun not to mention she would loved to see Billy and Jason again. Picking up the phone she dialed the familiar number of her sister.

She got the machine she laughed at the irony of calling Kim her sister and only getting the machine. Leaving a message she said, "hey Kimmy its Kay just got home from Egypt in town for a while would love to attend the reunion with yall. Calling Kat now love ya bye sis."

She hung up and proceeded to call Kat and Jason and get all the grand details, catching up they talked well into the night.

Beep Beep Beep-Beep Beep

Lady Nightmare smiled as she read the ancient text creating a bonding of the virgin blood with her own waking her lover.

Dr. Bangles watched now grasping the sadly magnitude of what he had done. He turned to run only to be held by the power of Darkness. He then sucked the soul of dr. Charles bangles and went to his lover.

Grabbing her into his arms he dipped her into a kiss. The kiss never tasted so sweet in their lives having waited for 10,000 years to do it. They used their powers to create a new palace and Darkness called forth his henchmen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift

Chapter 2: The Gift

Author note: again I do not own anything related to power rangers other then Kayla and the good doctor.

Manders

Dulcea the keeper of the Ninjetti spirits felt the shift of power when lady nightmare was woken. She knew darkness was united again with lady Nightmare and feared the worst. The rein of peace was over and spirits help them war began.

She called her friend ninjor telling him about the shift in power and together they summoned the rangers. This time sixteen rangers the full Ninjetti team. First upon arrive was Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy.

Kim and Billy having known this place greeted Dulcea with concern and reassured the others of safety; then came Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kat and Jason. Next to follow Kayla, Tommy and his new team of rangers.

After reassuring the unknown rangers of safety Dulcea told the rangers of Darkness and Lady Nightmare. She also said that they were life's only hope not only would darkness enslave earth but all living planets including Phaedos.

Dulcea knowing the weight she placed on the rangers sighed, eat rest and think tomorrow night we make our decisions. They sat down to introduce each other. Tommy went first and told his story about time served as a ranger.

Followed by Jason's tale of being a ranger, Billy went next being the second longest ranger, and so on until the new rangers were introduced.

Conner looked at Dr. O and asked him why he didn't fall when they were teleported here.

All the rangers laughed at the four newbie's; Kim leaned over and said "years of practice we been rangers so long it hardy any thing really surprise us."

Sobering up from the laughter the rangers turned serious and Jason asked the thought question they were avoiding all night what to do?

No one spoke all taking their leads from Jason or Tommy hoping they would speak first. Tommy knew what he had to do Zondon died in order to create peace and he would be damn if he allowed anyone to destroy it. Zondon would not die in vain.

I am taking up the power again and I will destroy Darkness once in for all, or die trying join me or not. But to night we decide and stand united no one will think you coward for leaving but united we stand. Tommy went on and stood only hoping they would join.

Jason soon next knowing he fought beside Tommy forever. Rocky stood next followed by Tanya, Adam Aisha, Conner, Ethan, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kat, Kira, Kim, Trent and last Kayla.

After getting a good nights rest they returned to Dulcea prepared to accept their powers.

Author's note here is a chart of powers therefore no confusion.

Name Spirit Power Color Weapon

Tommy Falcon Invisibility White Saba

Kayla Phoenix Control of Fire Black Whip

Jason Hawk Shape shifter Gold Sword

Kat Tiger Control of Wind Orange Power bow

Kim Crane Astro projection Pink Long bow

Billy wolf Control of Ice Blue Staff

Adam Frog Control of Water Green Lance

Rocky Ape Strength Red Butterfly swords

Aisha Bear Earth Yellow Saia

Tanya Panther Telekinesis Purple Tessens

Trini Fox Telepathy Silver Daggers

Zack Turtle Control of Meta lBronze Battle axe

Kira Lion Lion roar Indigo Lion grips

Trent Snake Chameleon Gray Dagger

Ethan Elephant Shield Brown Shield

Conner Cheetah Speed Maroon Kanata

After receiving the powers they tried to master then, finding it harder then ever. Dulcea announced that the rangers would find it much easier once they were on earth, also the commander center was now function with the alpha unit.

The original rangers were happy to hear about alpha they had seen him in many years. Dulcea also told then if they succeed in destroying darkness forever that she would finally rest in peace with Zondon.

Her one true love.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

They returned to earth, standing in the new command center, the newbie's still hadn't gotten the hang of teleportation and were lying on the floor. However the original rangers smiled as alpha enter.

"Greeting rangers, I have missed you all. Ai Ai Ai you have grown very much."

"Alpha it's good to hear that voice we missed you all too much." Kim said throwing her arms around the unit.

"I have missed my friends also Kimberly, lets get you all settle then I have a big surprise for you all." Alpha led them into another room.

"The command center has been modified for you convince now it's also a medical bay, living room, kitchen, gym, simulation room and of course housing."

"But we can't live here alpha we have jobs?" Tanya said thinking about the meeting on Monday.

Oh I see Dulcea did not inform you all about this new power, while you use this power you do not exist in the natural world, when darkness is truly gone the power left with restore peace and your lives." Alpha went on with the tour showing them the new lay out.

Most of the rangers were stunted no life other then this until the job was complete but what about their everything. However they committed to see this job though and no one was backing down now.

The living quarters were on the sublevel or underneath the command center. They were paired by marriage and so on. Such as Kim and Billy would be in quarter one, Jason and Kat were in quarters number two. Tanya and Rocky in quarters number three; after that alpha had no idea how to bunk the rangers.

Deciding that Trini and Zack would share a room and Aisha and rocky would share a room. Kira and Conner asked for a room together leaving Trent and Ethan in the other. However their was one bedroom left.

And two people, frozen Kayla Hart's worst fears were coming true. Other rangers offer to switch but Kayla wouldn't show fear not to anyone.

They enter the rooms finding the rooms accommodated their needs. Kat lay down next to Jason as they enter their bedroom. She blows hair out of her face saying, "what a reunion?"

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Tommy was unpacking his side of the room watching Kayla unpack hers. Trying to break the horrible silence that settle between then he asked her some questions.

"So you knew Dr. Bangles the who"… but he was cut off by Kayla. She knew the question would set in soon; the judgment.

"I worked with him on a few projects but we weren't searching for the same thing. There's an unknown tomb with the power of chaos. Andros asked me to watch Dr. Bangles when the man tried to find this tomb. I spied for a few months and later destroyed the power."

"Then what happened?" Tommy asked sitting down on his bed trying to hide his stuff animal that his parents gave him, shortly after the adoption.

"The power was pure evil enough to perhaps fuel darkness and lady nightmare."

Saying goodnight both laid in there own bed only a few feet away lost in memories of prior nights. A night of passion and of two individuals becoming one; a night perhaps that was long forgotten. Kayla felt herself slip into memories of that night with Tommy.

Tommy had felt good against her skin, his breath shallow against her neck, their movement slow and connected with each other. She felt like she was on fire and so free.

A night of passion that haunted her memories and dreams, in the morning they awoke entangled and hung over. She felt the memory fade as the events played up to that night came back to her.

Soon sleep over took her and memories turned to nightmares. Flashes from a different time over took Kayla's mind. She was a ranger, destroying power, and the lost of her innocents.

The dream continued on with the death of Zondon, the grief she didn't allow to show when people were around. Soon she was thrashing around the bed calling for Tommy, not even knowing she was calling for Tommy.

She was awoken by the screams, trying to sit up she found herself pinned in the bathroom Tommy holding her. A knife was thrown astray. Tired so tired she collapsed in his arms. The next morning Kayla woke warm, safe with an arm draped over her. Not just any arm but a big, hairy arm that could only belong to one person, Tommy.

Tommy had put her into his bed homing to calm the nightmares she was having. She slowly crept out of bed and went to change when a hand caught her.

"Do you make it a habit to have nightmares with men and sneak away?" Tommy asked now sitting up. She froze Tommy was awake; she had wanted to avoid him. She went to sit down.

"I don't sneak away I was trying not to wake you besides I didn't sneak away last time. About last night?" Kayla was hoping she could just answer the question and move on.

"How long have you had the nightmares?" Tommy asked now fully waking up.

"Since I became a ranger I hungry think I will have breakfast." With that Kayla dressed and went to find food or an escape.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter Three: Reunion

She ran into Conner in the kitchen. "Hey newbie whatcha up to?" She asked trying to put a distance between Tommy and her.

"Oh not much letting it sink in that I am a ranger again, not to mention I can teleport any where, I have mythical powers." Conner said now truly freaking out about the idea.

They sat down to breakfast and Kayla tried to hide the smile creeping into her face. "Relax Conner it's not easy I know trust me, but you have a great support system. Take it one step at a time.'

"Thanks Kay I really needed that boost." Conner said now heading towards the gym.

"Anytime Conner I think I will try out that new simulation dock." Kayla got up and left hoping to put even more space between them. Conner decided to have another bowl of cereal when Tommy walked in.

"Conner have you seen Kayla?" Tommy asked pouring some coffee into a cup.

"Yeah Dr.O she's in the simulation dock why?" Conner asked putting his bowl away. He noticed the look on Tommy's face.

"No reason I guess I will talk to her later, so where are the other three?" Tommy asked now eating some toast.

"Oh Kira's still asleep; Trent when to explore the compounds and Ethan is talking nerd with Billy. My head still hurts, and I think I was insulted twice." Conner said getting his gym stuff from under the table.

Tommy smiled leave it to the nerds he thought.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Lady nightmare went to check on the progress Egon was making on the aging machine. She tried to understand why darkness would not allow her to fight with the rangers; she had proven herself many times before. Yes her bulk of power was destroyed but when the rangers died there powers would cause her to live as an immortal also.

Soon dooms brought the device in front of Darkness explained how it would work. Darkness seemed quite pleased with his new scientist and went on calling for his other henchmen.

Arriving first was Hornet his commander, "master has called me?' exclaimed the monster. Bowing to Darkness and then to Lady Nightmare.

"Milady!" He said taking her hand to kiss it. She shook him off and waited her facial expressions hidden well.

"Yes this device was created to age the rangers where they will not be able to fight. When they are weak enough I saw kill them taking there powers and ruling forever." Darkness explained to the monster. He was happy his first planned attack against the rangers.

"Along with you I shall send Dragi along with you as for Cyclopes you are to create a chaos for the new rangers. I wont have them coming of age and fighting." Darkness explained the plan watching his follower's teleport out.

"Father, I could help Hornet with the rangers it would be fun after all I have been cooped up for days, alone." Said lady nightmare hoping for an assignment she was growing restless she hadn't attacked anyone in decades.

"My dear daughter I think of your safety right now you are weak, and I love you way to much to lose you. Please allow them to do the dirty work before long I shall make you my queen and we will live forever ruling all." Darkness said stroking her hair as to smooth her.

She sighed knowing yet again she wasn't getting any where with Darkness it was better to give in. However she was bored and while the monsters were away she should at lest play. She smiled now leading darkness into the throne room, sitting him down she slowly began to strip down to nothing.

Soon flesh connected to flesh and the rhythm of sweet love was in the air. Two became one.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Ai Ai Ai, rangers come quick there are two attacks on the city. We must act now oh hurry ranger said alpha tying into the computer.

The rangers came in now waiting to be brief on the situation on hand, Tommy took the leadership role and told the new rangers to help get everyone out of the park and they others would fight.

After morphing them teleported to the park meeting face to face with Hornet, he was waiting with the aging device.

Oh rangers you really are foolish. Laughed Hornet and he pressed the bottom, not paying attention he set it for ten years younger the rangers; after they were hit with a black light Hornet teleported out.

Weird out they contacted the other rangers, oddly Cyclopes had also left. They all teleported to the command center in hopes to make sense of the battle. Conner explained what had happened when they reached Cyclopes, he was shooting at them but missing, as if he was keeping them busy.

Tommy thought out loud wondering what the machine was and how it affected the rangers when Aisha pulled off her helmet. Everyone stared shocked when they saw an 18 year old Aisha standing there.

What is it guys why are you looking at me like this? Aisha said now powering down completely. She was tired they were working her last nerve. Kim stuttered out a response that Aisha didn't hear. Rocky knew he would have to tell her now.

"Aisha you're your 18 or at least you look 18", Rocky said now freaking out. What did that black light do to them?

"What?" Aisha said now thinking it was a practical joke?"

"Come on guys seriously let's get back to work." After saying that Jason powered down and the freaky got freakier. Jason was not his usually 31 year old body no he was his 18 year old self and it was odd.

Slowly all the rangers powered down, and they found out that none of the new rangers were effect because they fought Cyclopes but the others were fighting with hornet. The black light whatever that machine was caused them to become younger.

Billy said he would need to run some test but from what he was figuring was that Darkness wanted to age them but something went horrible wrong. And it caused them to become younger.

Was it permanent or would they change back was yet to be determine as of now it was up in the air. Billy said he would need to run some test and call in some back up but hopefully if they could find out how to fix it.

All the rangers were told to relax and unwind no reason to fret over the small stuff a schedule for sparring and practice were posted along with other schedules. So they broke off into their own groups.

Kira, Tanya and Kim were slumming on the guitar having fun writing new music. Trent hung out with Adam and Zack they had a lot in common also. They were playing around with new comic book ideas.

Conner had become attacked to Jason and rocky who were busy sparring with Tommy. Conner new Tommy was a 6th degree black belt artist but honestly he never shown some of these moves to the rangers.

Ethan had contacted Hayley in hopes to use her brains also. She couldn't help laughing seeing Tommy a teenager again. It brought back many fond memories. Trini had decided she would also help with the aging process, it had been awhile but she could still talk Billy.

Kat and Aisha were on kitchen duty after a game of shawls was lost twice. The girls had to admit making a cooking schedule wasn't bad. Tomorrow they would make it up and stick with it because this game got old fast.

No one seemed to notice that Kayla had slipped away returning to the simulation deck in hopes to hone on some of that untapped power she had heard Dulcea tell her about. She had destroyed lady nightmares powers but she absorbed some of the power herself.

On the way she thought back to when she was eighteen and it scared her. She couldn't be eighteen again it was hell the first time why would she want to do it again. The memories were still painful fresh in her mind and it stung thinking about it. Asking the computer to recreate the night she destroyed the powers.

Soon she was exhausted from all the physical work she was putting herself though, but she knew it had to be finished for Zondon. Flashes of being a ranger soon filled her mind, she remember when she found out Kim was a ranger. She was fifteen, she just started angel grove high when the green ranger kidnapped her.

Kim and the others tried to save her and almost didn't, after Tommy had been freed he came back to save her. That's when she meet the rangers, promising to keep the secret forever she was tracked down by Goldar every chance he got. Soon she was given a communicator which would help her escape from him.

She laughed at herself; she hadn't teleported so nicely at all she crashed right on to Tommy. She still couldn't believe how stupid she felt, other memories soon filled her, the memory of become a ranger, to the night Kim left for Florida. After she was gone the team was never the same.

However, the weirdness sank in after Kim broke up with Tommy; the team not only fell apart but separated themselves from her. She found herself in the zord bay most nights just walking alone. She wanted to leave the rangers but was scared to actually go.

One night while she was home alone Tommy came over to visit he had a 24 pack of beer and soon was drunk. She didn't remember who orchards the first move but after it was made there was no turning back. That night she became a woman and she made Tommy a man.

After waking up alone with no Tommy she cried herself back to sleep. Later that day she went to the zord bay only to found him kissing Kat; shocked she went to Zondon. She gave him her power back and went to home. She had applied to EHU a month ago. Finding the acceptance new and frighten now she new it was a sign.

Losing her virginity wasn't anything to the grueling months ahead of college. As the memories fade away she heard the doors slid open finding Tommy standing their.

Hey you missed dinner thought I come and find you. Where were you?" He asked motion to the computer simulation that had gone off line when she collapsed from exhaustion.

She shrugged hoping to hide the tears that were running down her face; it had been a long time since she cried in front of anyone. Tommy noticed sitting down next to her trying to wrap his arms around her; she shrugged him off again. Now standing up ready to run again.

Before she could make it to the door Tommy had she pinned against the wall. He smiled a cocky grin at her, it had been years but the attraction was still there he thought. You keep running from me why?" He purred in to her neck.

She froze more memories floored her mind as she went into attack mode. This time wasn't scared to fight. She rounded horse kicked Tommy and ran to the doors she need air. She needed to get away form this place it was closing in on her she was livid she felt like a wild animal trapped.

She burst into the living room on the way to the command center, the group had separated into smaller ones but everyone looked at her. She kept going not even noticing Kim, and Billy walking towards her.

The others concern followed them; Kim tried to reach out and help Kayla but she teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Truth

Chapter 4: Telling The Truth

Kim looked at the group and sighed "thanks guys just like old times united again." She rolled her eyes when Tommy entered.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Asked Rocky who looked confused. No one seemed to understand what was happing here.

"She fragile so back off guys, she barely hanging on to life and after what all of you did to her it makes perfect sense." Kim spat as Billy came to hold her. It wasn't easy admitting you friends could be so cold and hurt your own sister.

"She left the rangers because of you Tommy, and when she then she ran to Egypt and found this guy Marcus who loved her in the begging. Then he started to get abusive fast and finally raped her." Kim said now as the group made sense of what was happing to Kayla.

"She was release form the hospital and she seemed okay. Then the report came back and Kayla lost the baby, your baby Tommy. So she tried to off herself, since her life was horrible anyway"

"Image that you slept with a man, and the next morning he's all over another woman; then you travel many miles away from home only to fall in love with another who rapes you, after all that you find out your pregnant. And the only person's child it could be would be the man who started it all." Kim spat at Tommy who looked oddly back at her.

He knew part of this story but its still was fuzzy. "She was never the same after losing the baby. She wanted that child more then anything." Kim went telling the story and how the rangers had let Kayla slip away no one tried to help her.

Billy spoke this time the first time since it began his voice sadden. "It all started with you all, she is a broken soul the world forgot simply because the people who were her friends side with another. She was Kimberly Harts little sister and Kim just broke up with Tommy therefore you stopped talking with her."

The other looked wounded but knew it was right they had allowed their friendship with Kayla to soul because Kim was there to take the pain out on. "I never stopped talking to Kayla she never returned my calls."

"No it wasn't half of you who gave up it was the active team, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Adam, Tommy. You all allowed yourself to give up on a team mate." Jason looked sad even to his own wife. He loved her but the memories were still there.

Rocky looked ashamed the truth was he was so angry with Kim, and Kayla was the closes thing to her. If he couldn't take out his angry towards Kim then Kayla was the next best thing. He felt horrible. Looking around Kim noticed most of the rangers felt that way.

Jason stepped up now silencing all the rangers, "alpha located Kayla please."

Alpha found Kayla in the park. Everyone looked at Jason as if what to do. "Now we know where she is who goes?" Asked Zack. Concerned for a friend was one thing but talking about this was another.

"Tommy should go its time you all fix the problems and move on." Billy said now walking to alpha tying in the area. Billy teleported Tommy out before any protest could be made. Billy only hoped he was making a good decision.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

"Hornet you fool this didn't age the rangers at all on the contrary it made them youth's again." Darkness was shooting curses at the monsters now angry. He had sent them to do a simply job, and it back fired.

Walking into the throne room was his daughter she looked quite smug about the who thing. He wanted to wipe the smug look off her face but then she opened her mouth.

"Father why not captured a ranger or two in the realm of nightmares only to release them when we receive the powers." Lady nightmare said now taking her sit next to his throne; he would have guess she could look so good there.

"Yes, do that daughter go now and break a ranger." Darkness said now walking to his throne. She raised and smiled at her father.

"Oh I will father, I will she said and off she went to earth. Her mind sent on revenge.

Lady nightmare arrived in front of Kayla who was busy crying to herself she didn't notice lady nightmare arrive.

Oh honesty at least quit crying and put up a fight. It's been a while I want to play with my prey." Lady nightmare walked closer to Kayla, as she searched for her morpher finding she had left it in the command center.

"I will make this easy for you either your morpher or you sanity." Lady nightmare said now circling Kayla she was gonna enjoy torturing Kayla for destroying her powers. She thought to herself destroy my powers bitch.

I pick neither, she keeps both and you go home to daddy." Tommy said now teleporting in. He rushed in front of Kayla in hopes to protect her. Lady nightmare smiled and snapped her fingers.

Soon they were surnamed by Dragi. "Oh sorry I brought some friends to play hope you don't mind."

With Tommy busy fighting the Dragi she sunk up to Kayla, raising her staff and black light engulfed Kayla. "Sweet nightmares my dear enjoy your rest." Blowing Tommy a kiss she disappeared.

Tommy rushed over to Kayla but she wasn't a wake. Worried he was going to teleport when a flash of white light caused him to stop. A hooded figure smiled saying an odd poem to him.

Rhyme, rhyme go away do come again another day.

For if you do I sure don't know what to do.

But here's one for you.

A riddle I have made in hopes you find your way.

What is dressed in black but dreams of white?

There kiss is always right.

The answer lies all night.

Another flash of light and the hooded figure was gone. Freaked out Tommy took Kayla back to the command center screaming for Billy. After running some test it seems that Kayla Hart was being held in a realm of nightmares.

With out the compounds of power she could be stuck there forever. Tommy paced the floor and then remembered the riddle. He told Billy about it after ever one had gone to bed. Hoping he could explain a strange man who sang riddles and rhymes.

Billy concluded it had something to do with the nightmare realm but not sure what. At that moment Kayla started to scream and thrash around the bed. Tommy and Billy soon had to restrain her for safety.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Nightmare realm:

Kayla Hart woke on the floor, she tried to remember what happed and the memories floored back to her she wonder if perhaps she died. A laugh came though and a mouth appeared telling her no she hadn't died but she will wish she had.

Walking away from the mouth Kayla called out, "hello, hello anyone there?" Although no one answer at first but soon she stood in front of an odd looking Zack.

"Welcome to the realm of nightmares where there is only cold hard truth forever." Said the odd Zack leading her to the beginning of many nightmares.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Kim walked over to Billy who was hunched over a computer. It had been almost three days now and Billy still hadn't figured anything out. Her vitals were even and heart beat regular but the brain waves were frantic.

He worried if perhaps she might always be locked away in her own mind, until she slowly goes insane. This could be the reason why lady nightmare chose Kayla. Kayla had destroyed her base power, causing lady nightmare to be mortal. .

Kim wrapped her arms around Billy's neck finding how much she actually missed him. It had been three whole days since they interacted and Kim felt ashamed for being selfish wanting her husband.

"Still no way to break the curse? What if she doesn't come back what if she… she dies?" Kim asked looking at Kayla expecting her to sit up and say gotcha. But this wasn't a game, there was not gotcha this was all real. Kim knew she wouldn't be able to cope with losing her sister. Kayla was more then a sister to her; Kayla was a link to herself.

"She'd been through much worst then some nightmares Kim." Billy said now stroking the arms around his neck. He could feel the emotions rolling off Kim and he found himself cursing lady nightmare. How dare she mess with his family, he wouldn't allow anything thing happen to Kayla he had promised Kim that.

The alarms bells rang and all the rangers were soon on deck wondering what was happing. Ai Ai Ai rangers hornet is in the park.

Together they morphed and teleported to the park, the four newest rangers had finally gotten the hang of teleportation.

I see you guys finally stop tripping every time we teleport." Called Jason laughing at the new rangers as they searched for hornet.

Conner smiled replying "well you know we do have youth on our side."

Then out of no where came lady nightmare, she stood over him smiling. Too bad youth won't save you now." She zapped him with the staff and soon he was lying on the floor in pain having been thrown into the realm of nightmares.

Lady nightmare then went after Tanya taking her down with one fair swoop and last she took Tanya before the Dragi appeared. She teleported out laughing.

They returned from the battle tired and cut up. After Hayley fixed the minor cuts and bruise they sat down to discuss the problem they were facing. They were down three rangers and nothing seemed to stop lady nightmare.

Adam sat beside Tanya's bed the whole time. He had prey a few times to the lord in hopes she was spared. He was a fool leaving her alone so many nights for his job. Allowing her to leave so easily, he thought of the last time he said I love you to her.

He found he couldn't remember and it sickened him. He couldn't image not having Tanya waking next to him every more or not having her fall asleep with out him. The idea of never kissing her or making love to her scared him.

The next bed contained Conner, Kira was frightened now. She didn't realize how much she actually loved Conner until he was almost killed. The idea that she wouldn't be able to tell him I actually love you frighten her; thinking she hoped he lived.

Ethan and Trent sat down on the other side of Conner in hopes to support him when the nightmares caused more pain. They trusted Conner with their lives and for that they connected together trying to ease the pain. However it seemed to cause more, therefore they lent support and strength to Kira.

Tommy watched his team limb and stagger off to bed, the ones who were able to. This wasn't supposed to happen they were never down this much, could they actually lose this one.

He thought about how foolish he had been over the last ten years. He was a teenager when Kayla and him slept together the first time, he was heart broken over Kim and wanted affection.

He woke the next morning confused and teleported away, some where safe to think. However he ran into Kat, she sense a problem and asked to talk about it. Then one thing leaded to another and she kissed him.

He didn't understand why Kayla had left so suddenly he had tried to catch her board the plane but missed it. Calling Kim, he got no where and finally bites a horrible bullet and called Mrs. Hart. She explained Kayla had flown home then to Egypt where she would attend college.

That was the last time Tommy heard from Kayla until Kim's wedding and another drunken night of passion. This time Kayla was gone in the morning.

He wondered why Jason never said anything to him on the forever red mission. Why he wasn't informed by anyone. Had it become to a point where sides were dawn in the sand.

"One lost in thought tend to lost focus on things which matter most." Trini said walking to Tommy. She could read him like a book even before the telepathy powers worked.

"How could I have been so stupid I allowed her to run away and she ran right into danger?"

"Kayla's soul is troubled always was but the weight of everyone's decision is reflected. Youth makes us stupid and age grants us wisdom learn form the mistakes and help heal each other." Trini said placing a soft hand on Tommy's shoulder.

She knew both her friends need guidance to find each other. She only wonders what was in store for all the rangers.

"Will I be able to help her heal?" Tommy asked

"Time heals all Tommy even her." Trini replied now getting up from the roof's floor. She was reminded why Tommy loved this place. This place was peace this place was home. The command center was home.

"Rangers riddle is back again" alpha said though the commentator and before Trini could reply Tommy teleported out.

Tommy teleported to the park as riddle appeared again.

"What equals a rainbow with out any gold? But the coins hold some more dear. Three are in hell while another one prepares listen to the riddle and heed my word.

True love isn't easy to find

But milady a kiss shall set you free

On the wings of man to another with spots

Find the one who knows no other.

Kiss me my princess and hold me

Dear for I am a frog."

Yes I am that mean you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Freedom

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Freedom

"A man with wings?" Rocky said later in the command center trying to figure out the new riddle.

"With spots and frogs"…Kim said reading what they had written down.

"True loves kiss shall set you free"…

"Rainbow of power with coins"…

They were confused until Ethan jumped up smiling. "I got it I got it."

"The rhyme is us; we represent a rainbow of power with out any gold but plenty of coins. We have three wounded and lady nightmare and darkness are still attacking. Which means loves true kiss will heal them, now who are their true loves?" Ethan said as the other watched him.

Billy looked at Tommy and then thought some more with the new information if Ethan was right then Tommy would be Kayla's. It couldn't hurt to try it out.

"I have an idea Tommy come with me!" Billy said now more certain it would work.

"Okay Billy whatcha need?" Tommy asked.

"Kiss Kayla please! Billy said with out looking up from his computer. He appeared as if the odd quest was something they did all the time.

"What?" Tommy asked now looking at Billy as if he had grown another head. Billy looked up tried he sighed just shaking his head.

"Just kiss her." Now waving his hand, Billy didn't have time for this juvenile behavior between them. Right now he had three rangers down and some crazy man on the lose with riddles.

"Okay" Tommy didn't want to stress him out any more and went to kiss Kayla only hoping it helped. Although he wouldn't deny that kissing her was the most pleasurable thing he could think of with her asleep that is.

Billy went to the computer as Tommy leaned in for the kiss. Billy could only pray it worked.

Tommy felt a spark the moment their lips touch; he lightly brushed his lips on to hers. Slowly he pulled back waiting for something to happen.

The monitor started to beep and slowly her brain waves slowed down and her heart beat regulated as she opened her eyes. She looked disorient but her focus was slowly coming to.

"Tommy," she croaked out. Tommy handed her a glass of water and she slipped on it. He hushed her grateful to have her back. Billy stood and clearing his throat.

"I will leave you to all, while I brief the other rangers then I will need to run some test." With that Billy went to find his wife happy to see his sister-in-law with safe again. He had always loved her like family every since he had meet Kim but since Kim and his wedding he felt more protective towards her.

Tommy sat down on the bed next to Kayla who had sit up. She was slightly confused and worried this was somehow a sick dream.

"Is this real?" She asked now scared the dream would turn devastating.

"Yes." With that Tommy leaned in and kissed Kayla soundly on the lips. Unlike the kiss before this one held more passion it was deeper. Soon lips gave way to tongues as they explored each others mouth.

As they continued to kiss they were interrupted by Kim's loud scream and she ran to hug her sister. Kim was more then frighten about losing her sister. She was at a loss of words Kayla had be come more then just sisters they were each other.

They held on for dear life while Billy explained the cure and how it should work with the other two rangers.

"Falcon is white, while the phoenix is black. I broke the code with the damn riddles however, I don't know if it will work with the other two rangers. But it is a shot. Adam went and kissed Tanya."

With out another word Adam ran over to Tanya and leaned in kissing she lightly over the lips praying it worked. Soon the monitor beeped in rhythm with Kayla's and Tanya woke to familiar faces.

They moved on to poor Conner and were at a lost of words. He was single and hadn't express a woman he might actually like other then perhaps Krista a year ago. But Ethan remembered the look he gave Kira once.

Suggesting she kiss him they all held their breath as she leaned in. Soon the room was celebrating the fact that they had all the rangers back.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Soon the tests were run and the rangers were allowed to leave the sick bay. Kayla was still tried and was ready to head off to bed now that she had shaken Kim off of her. She caught Tommy's eye and with a small smile they both head off to sleep.

They enter the room and dress to sleep when Kayla finally asked the dread questions that plague her mind.

"Tommy why was it you who kissed me?"

Tommy smiled he had been waiting for this question all night and now that it was here it scared him more then he had consider.

"I, I came to talk with you. Kim told me everything and oh Kayla I don't even know where to apologize fro the things I did" Tommy dropped to his knees crying as the memories flashed back to him. Kayla watched with astonishment at first; why would Kim betray her by telling that secret.

"I wanted to I wanted to find you and make amends and hopefully explain my side of the story and ask you to forgive me. Then that nightmare bitch came in and blasted you to the realm of nightmares before I could save you."

"You don't know how hard it was to see you hurting and not be able to save you. I swear if you had, I did some thing while you were gone and I love you."

Kayla stared at Tommy doubtful but something is his eyes made her look deeper. She was falling she knew that her guard was slowly coming down. Kim's words slid back into her mind. "Let you guard down sometimes or you will never heal."

She could see Tommy for the man he was the raw version he was stupid in the past but so was she. Nodding to herself she felt the guard fall and she slid softy into his arms. Tonight she didn't care about the past; she didn't want the shadows haunting her closing her eyes as Tommy kissed her. She felt on fire and the draw of being close was too much.

Carefully Tommy picked her up and carried her to bed. Sliding in with her they slowly explored each others bodies as the they remembered the touches shared once before. Tonight it was more sensual it was love making not fucking. She left safe something she hadn't felt in years.

Tommy's touch set her on fire and yet tamed her as well; soon two bodies became one as they meet each others rhythm. Sweat hung in the air as did the smell of love.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Tanya and Adam soaked happily in their own bathtub something they hadn't down in many years. Tanya leaned into Adam's chest and finding confront from him.

No words were spoken usually words wouldn't be. They had drifted apart many times before but this time they found away back to each other. The idea of truly losing each scared them.

They got to start new again this time would be completely different.

Beep beep beep-beep beep

Kim and Billy had went to bed hours ago right after Kayla and Tommy. Rocky and Aisha sat down playing poker with Ethan and Trent. Kat was cleaning up the kitchen when Jason walked in.

He wrapped his arms around his wife thankful she was his. They hadn't touched much since this whole ordeal and he finally felt the pressures of not holding her.

Taking the towel out of her hands, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Tonight they would connect again.

Kira hide a smile as she watched Jason carry poor Kat out of the room. Trini was typing something into the computer while zack played video games with Conner. No wait where was Conner?

He had snuck away when someone else felt. She thought of all the places Conner would go and she thought of the roof. Once in Reefside right after they lost their powers. Conner took Kira on the roof of the cyber café for a picnic. He had wanted to show her the stars.

It was right before she went to New York; Conner wanted her to remember that where ever she went those stars were at home also. She took the steps two at a time cursing herself. Why hadn't she seen it before? Conner was in love with her, and now she could only think about was being wrapped in other muscular arms.

She opens the door to the roof finding Conner sitting alone looking a star. A gust of wind blow causing some hair to fall over his face but he paid no attention. She smiled that was Conner most thought of him as some jock but in reality he was very intercultural.

She sat down with him, not exactly sure of what to say; seeming to notice the awkwardness Conner simply wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders bringing her closer to him. Neither of them spoke but watched the night sky words not enough.

That morning Tommy woke next to Kayla who was clinging to him. He moved and went to freshen up. He returned to a Kayla curled into a ball shaking. His arms snaked around her body and he could feel her tighten up.

"Relax its just me, I had to use the little boys room." Tommy said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh! I thought never mind"… she spoke for the first time since being up.

"I won't leave you again Kayla I promise I did some searching while we were apart and I know where I belong."

"There's a lot to heal we have a huge broken road." Kayla said now rolling over to face Tommy.

"I know, I know!" Tommy said leaning over and kissing her temple.

They lay together talking about things that occurred while Kayla was in the realm. She knew she loved Tommy, she supposed she always did. And that thought still scared her.

The alarms rang this time Hornet and another monster was waiting for all of the rangers. Getting into action they fought with him. Soon having no choice hornet left; while the rangers tried to figure out why he had appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Marcus, home comings and kisses

That evening Tommy asked Kayla out for dinner. They went to a nice restaurant when a figure in black approached them.

So this is how I find my whore in the arms of another man? Does he play well sweetheart?" Marcus asked

Don't talk to her like that who the hell do you think you are?" Tommy asked now standing up to Marcus.

"Marcus O'Bardy and she is my whore!"

Tommy realized who he was and went livid. Kayla was frozen to the spot the idea that Marcus had found her was traumatic She was out of it and did not see Tommy's eyes flash an emerald green.

"Marcus O'Brady this girl isn't your's so back off." Tommy said now trying to keep his cool. He was angry about Marcus coming and running his night out with Kayla.

With that Tommy lunged at the man only bent on killing him. Kayla came back to reality and tried to get Tommy off of Marcus. She begged Tommy to just leave that he wasn't worth it. Tommy heard the pleads and nodded in agreement holding her hand they went to play the check.

Only Marcus baited Kayla by saying; "does he touch you like me sweetie make you scream and cry?"

Stopping dead in her tracks she rounded horse kicked. "No Marcus he doesn't mostly because he doesn't rape me, I usually scream his name in pleasure."

With that she turned and walked away with Tommy's arm dangling on her hips. Once in the parking lot Marcus caught up to them again. This time Marcus pulled out a gun.

He pointed the gun at Kayla and said once more. "Your mine and if I can have you no one shall." Pulling the trigger Marcus laughed but the bullet was intercept when Tommy jumped in front to save her.

He was shot in the shoulder and went down hard. After the firing of the gun someone called the police who contained Marcus. However Kayla was more worried about Tommy. She tried to stop the bleeding while the paramedics took over.

She rode with them to the ER where Tommy was reeled in while she admitted him and the police officers took her statement.

Soon Kayla was left alone and went to call her friends. After the news of the shooting they teleported in concerned about Tommy; Jason saw Kayla's face and with out a word wrapped his arms around her. he knew she was more then concern about Tommy she was frighten her ex-boyfriend not only tried to next her but shot her current one,

The doctor came out and explained Tommy was fine the bullet only grazed his arm. However Tommy would have a huge scar and it would be tender for a few weeks. Kayla went to see Tommy alone while the others waited out side.

Kayla walked in to the hospital room and watched as Tommy tried to slip on his shirt.

"Need help with that?"

Nodding Tommy waited until she came up and held him slip the shirt on his wounded shoulder. Tommy could feel a whole forming where she was looking. Reassuring he was fine Tommy gave her a sounded kiss.

"How are you feeling? Kay-bay I am fine." Tommy asked worried since she had been so quite.

"I know it's just I could have lost you to night. I mean I know we are rangers but this just hit home harder. I was scared." Kayla rushed into his arms and he held her. They stayed like this for awhile the others went back to the command center leaving them alone. Tomorrow Tommy would be released.

Kira Ford couldn't believe how much Conner had change occurred the pass year. She and him were lying in bed watching a movie when he asked her. "How are you feeling?"

Kira knew that this wasn't the usually conversations that held no real meaning. No this conversation was way over do. The kiss was weighing on both of their minds and now Conner had opened the can of worms.

"Confused, sore and tired and a little shaken with the idea of losing you Conner. When you were in the nightmare realm I was honestly worried about you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you"…

"Tell me what?" Conner asked now looking confused. His heart hung on his sleeve only hoping she wouldn't stomp on it.

"How I felt about you!"Kira said not able to look in his eyes. She was scared what she would find.

"And that is what?" Conner asked now lifting her chin with one of his hands; for a brief moment there eyes connected.

"Damnit Conner I love you"

Beep Beep Beep-Beep Beep

Lady nightmare watched as her father sleep, the perfect plan working its way into her mind. Oh she knew just how to get that little ranger, she would turn Marcus into a monster. Laughing she sunk out of the bedroom and picked out a human disguise.

She then appeared in front of the police department; she went to sign in as Marcus o'Bardy. She was allowed into the holding area while the police officer went to get Marcus.

Marcus looked up and sneered at the officer stating he had no sister. The police officer went back to lady nightmare and informed her of the new development. She smiled and blasted into the realm of nightmares.

To other officers came running in this time lady nightmare switched out of her get up and turned into her self and then prepared to fight all the other officers. She blasted them into the realm of nightmares and then went to the jail cell for Marcus.

"I am giving one change not to join them in the realm of nightmares. I want you to help be bring down Kayla hart the black power rangers." lady nightmare smiled as the man nodded his head. He stood and shook her hand as they disappeared back to the lair.

Darkness was angry when he woke that morning. His daughter was gone and no one seemed her leave and he had no idea where she would have gone. He tried to explain with out her powers of immortally she could died. He had tried to keep her in the lair until the rangers powers restore them to immortally.


End file.
